Royal Batgirl
by Confusing Paradox
Summary: Second BB story. Ten is kicked out of the Gang, Batman's in trouble, Bruce isn't getting any younger. R&R.


Royal Batgirl

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Batman Beyond. I do not own the company that made The 7th Guest (Trilobyte). I only have the PC game. I highly recommend it.

Author's Note: I got this idea when I was finishing Black Jack. However, it isn't tied in with it. I do not really think King is an idiot. I don't think Jack is fashion crazed and all that, either. Hope you like it. Read and review, please. E-mail me at [Timetogo33@hotmail.com][1] to review if you aren't a member, if you have a private opinion, or if you just have a bone to pick with me (excuse the phrase).

Royal Batgirl

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Ten backed up next to a window. King and Queen were approaching angrily.

King was extraordinarily angry. "What did you say?"

"I-I said I don't want to be a part of the gang any more!" She was extremely afraid but tried to muster up all of the courage she could to defy her family. "I'm not going to do one more heist. I'm tired of stealing. You went too far tonight. That security guard did not deserve to die."

"Batman should have stopped him, but he was too preoccupied."

"Yes, by you. Then you told Jack to stab that guard. No more killing, or no more me."

"Well, goodbye then." With that, King rushed toward Ten and shoved her out the window, which broke with a great crash. King then turned around so he wouldn't see her go _kersplat_ on the pavement below.

Queen looked at the window, then at King. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. Tradition in the Royal Flush Gangs that have gone before." He moved his hand like a tour guide at all of the portraits of their predecessors. "When someone rebels against the Gang and wants out, they get out...way out. It's her own fault. Looks like we'll need a new Ten."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Terry disengaged the jets and ran to the nearest table and set his friend on it. "Bruce, help!"

"Terry, what's wrong?" Bruce woke up and turned around in his chair. When he saw 'the patient', he grabbed his cane and hobbled as fast as he could to the unconscious girl on the table. "Terry, where did you find her?"

"Falling from a skyscraper." Terry didn't look up from the girl. He was gripping her hand and shaking her shoulder. "C'mon, wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up."

"Terry." Bruce handed him the utility-belt. "Use the smelling salts. Third pocket on the right of the buckle."

"I know. It's not like I haven't used them before." He took the belt and took the salts out.

"Can't be too careful in this line of work."

Terry held the smelling salts under her nose and pressed her chest like he was giving her CPR to ensure inhalation. She woke up with a jolt.

"What? Where am I? How did I get here?" She looked around and saw the bats, the computer, an old man, and… "Terry!"

"Melanie!" She jumped up and hugged him. "What happened? Why were you falling from the skyscraper?"

"I wanted to quit the Royal Flush gang. King was really upset. He pushed me out of the window. I'm just glad you were there to catch me instead of the sidewalk."

"Yeah, well, I was tailing Spellbinder when I heard you scream. It was hard to see you once you stopped screaming. When I did catch you, you had passed out. I'm guessing from fear."

"Well, I can't remember anything since a little after I was shoved out of the window."

"Yeah, well, you should have seen the expression on my face when I saw the person falling was you. I completely forgot that was the Gang's hideout. Not very good when the hero knows where the bad guys live." Terry remembered to whom he was talking to. "Oh. Sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay. I'm not like that anymore. I quit. That's why I'm here."

Bruce didn't here the entire conversation. He was getting deaf in his old age. "NO!"

Melanie and Terry looked at him curiously. Terry was the only one left that could talk, despite the astonishment from Bruce's outburst. "Huh?"

"No more Bat-people." He noticed the looks Terry and Melanie were giving him. "This isn't about becoming a Batgirl?"

Terry turned to Melanie before she could speak. "Allow me. Bruce, she's here because the rest of the Gang was following me. They weren't too happy that I was flying off with her. When I lost them, this was the nearest place to go."

"Oh. Do they know who you are, Terry?"

"Um, Melanie?"

"Um, yes. They know who you are and who's running the show. They know who you both are. It will only be a matter of time before they find out where I am, and you. We have to get out."

Bruce didn't like the idea of just up-and-leaving. However, he knew he had to. "How do we leave?"

Terry got a weird idea. "Hey, I got a weird idea. Bruce, you can sit in your old Batplane and set it to follow the new Batmobile, like auto-pilot, right?"

"Of course. What about Melanie?"

"Yeah, what about me?"

"She can ride in the flying Batmobile with me. There's room for two, I guess."

"Okay. One drawback, though. I'll need a few minutes to repair the circuitry in the Batplane. It shouldn't take long."

Ten looked at her watch. "If I know the Gang, they'll be on to you in about half an hour, in which time, we need to get at least one mile away from the mansion."

Bruce seemed angry at the misconception. "It's a manor! Wayne MANOR!! Get it right!!"

Melanie leaned over to Terry to whisper in his ear. "What's _his _problem?"

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

Jack was pacing around his bedroom. "Great, Ten escapes and **_I_** get grounded. Why me?" There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

Without responding, King walked in. "Jack, get to your card. Queen and I know where they are."

"I do, too. Wayne Mansion."

"Wayne MANOR! If you're going to be a valuable asset to this Gang, get it RIGHT!" Must be an old person thing "In which case, you'll need to put away your classic CD player and come."

"But, Dad, I was listening to the soundtracks on my computer games! I'm in the middle of the second track of The 7th Guest!"

"Yes, well, wait, you're playing music from a computer game?"

"Duh, computer games come with soundtracks you can listen to, well, some do."

"Hm, didn't know that. WAIT! DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! Get to your card, NOW!"

"But, Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad…"

King put it one hand on his hip and pointed to the cards with another. "Don't, 'But, Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad' me! Go to your card!"

"Yes, sir." He stopped his player and tossed it on his bed and grudgingly walked out of the room. King followed close behind him and shut the door.

As they approached the cards, they saw Queen tapping her foot with her arms crossed. "Took you long enough."

"Jack was a bit rebellious, but I got him to come." They glided out of the window. King went beside Queen and whispered, "Did you know that video games have soundtracks on them to listen to when it isn't being played?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Melanie picked the lock to the door with Terry close behind her. Terry was in his Batsuit and Melanie had a facemask. She held open the door triumphantly and let Terry, er, Batman in. "See? Told you I could pick the lock without your gadget."

"We would have been in here quicker if you had let me do it."

"Hey, I've done it more times than you. All those times having my card blown up finally has it's advantages." She saw the look Terry was giving her. "Okay, look for the big card while I tell you the story. Whenever I was knocked off my card or my card was disabled, I would run back here, pick the lock and wait for King or Jack to show up. I know they kept spares around here, somewhere."

"But where is somewhere? Wait." Terry ran towards the bed in, which he guessed as, Jack's bedroom. Who else would have a Disk 1-40 player on his bed with a video game in it? He pulled out a big, flat, white thing with a spade on it. "Melanie, found it. Time to get out of here."

He heard a very unexpected voice. "A bit too late for escaping, I'd say."

Terry turned around to see King standing in the doorway. Jack was in the room holding a knife to Melanie's throat. Then, Ace ran in front of him and punched him in the face. Terry didn't see anymore. He fell backwards on the floor, after his head hit the bedpost.

Jack injected Melanie with a sedative, which quickly knocked her out. She fell on the floor. "Nice shot, Ace."

King was coming into the room. "Couldn't have done it better myself." He thought about what to do with his two new prisoners. He came up with a very imaginative option. "Ace, take them both to the basement and tie them up." Ace had already picked up Melanie and started to go to Terry, but was interrupted by Jack.

"Wait!" Jack ran in front of Terry. "Since we don't know who owns Bat-jerk here, why don't we unmask him and can strip him of his uniform and pray he has something on underneath. That way Brucey-boy won't be able to contact him, help him wake up, and help him and Melanie here to escape."

King rubbed his chin and realized he needs to shave. "Good idea. You _do_ have an IQ a little more than Ace's after all."

Jack crossed his arms happily. "Thank you." The insult registered and he threw his arms to his side. "HEY!"

King was trying not to burst out laughing. "Took you long enough."

Jack decided to let it go, for the time being. He took the Batsuit fabric by the neck and cut it with his knife. He continued to do this to the suit until he had cut Terry some Bat-boxers. He got up, put away his knife and let Ace get to him. He noticed a difference. "Hey, where's Melanie?"

"Ace already took her down and gave her another dose of knock-out juice. We used the stuff we found in his suit's belt. Neat little gadget that is. Maybe I'll get one for myself." All hope was lost. King was lost in his own little world.

############################################################

Terry woke up and found himself cold in a dark place with hardly any light. He looked around and saw very little. He _did_ see Melanie lying unconscious on the floor. He held his head and tried to remember what had happened. All he remembered was Ace hitting him, and then, nothing.

"No smelling salts to wake Melanie up this time. I better look for a way out of here so we can get out of here as soon as she wakes up." He walked to the direction the light came from. He got to the light-source, but it was just a mirror reflecting light from a window round about ten feet higher than Terry's head. He saw a clump of dirt right outside the window. That meant the window was at ground level. "Oh well." He turned back to where Melanie was and headed back.

On his way back, he tripped and fell. "Ah, man. I really need the suit's night-vision right about now. What the heck _was_ that, anyway? Oh, look at me. I must be going senile. I'm talking to _myself_." He turned around and saw a super-long extension cord. "Hm, that'll work."

He picked up the cord, or bits of it. It had already been slashed into three feet segments. He counted the segments. There were five. "How log was it before it was slashed? That's what I get for ditching math." He got a stick that was covered in oil and did his calculations on the ground. "Okay, a fifteen foot extension cord and the window is the same height off the floor. I'd have to tie them together, making each segment lose about a foot of it's length, plus the last segment has to tie around something or get caught by it. Dang it." He picked up the stick again and did more calculations. "I have myself about eight feet of climbing rope, so to speak, plus two to grapple. I'll have to jump to get out of here."

He walked to the mirror and tightened some of the bolts. "Well, I think the mirror parallel to the ground and tightened joints will be a sturdy platform." He hit himself on his head. "Now I'm starting to sound like my math teacher, Ms. Chancy." He swung the cord around a few times and threw the cord up to the window. He had to get on top of the mirror to do this. The cord fell down as soon as it got up through the window. "I need a big hook." He looked around and down. He stood up the mirror and threw a rock the size of his head at it. The mirror shattered but the casing didn't even crack. He picked up a piece of the broken mirror that looked like a weird arrow, (). He tied the cord between the points (-- I know, it's a bad use of letters. You get the idea, though). He swung it around again and…

"Ow!" He looked at his arm. There was a steady flow of blood coming from his left upper arm, right above the elbow. "Nicked myself…AND _TALKING_ TO MYSELF!!" He tried again and kept the blade away from his arm. He threw it and it…bounced off the bar and came crashing to the ground sending shards of glass everywhere…including his right arm, right below the elbow. "No, don't talk to self…TO LATE! Why _me_?" He looked at the broken piece of glass at the end of the cord. "Hm, might as well use it as a weight."

He swung it again and threw it up to the window. It hit a bar on the window making a loud sound.

Melanie was startled by the wake-up-call. She rubbed her head and got up. She saw Terry trying to throw a rope of some kind into a window that was really high up. She got up and ambled her way to Terry. "Terry? What are you doing?"

Terry almost dropped the cord from fright. "WHA!"

Melanie started to giggle. "Sorry to scare you. What are you doing?"

"Trying to get us out of here. I'm guessing that I can open the grating in the window when I get up there."

"How? You'll have nothing to hang on to when you get up there. And it'll be hard to swing it up and hold it up for me."

"Already covered that. I noticed that there are hinges on the bottom of the grates. I'll get the rope up there, unlock the top, fall down a bit as the grate falls flat against the wall and move the rope to the top, or bottom now of the metal bar. That way the grate would act as a bit of an extension."

"Right." She had no idea what Terry just said. She just watched him throw it up.

The glass went through the bars. "Time to try again." He pulled it back down. More precisely, he tried to pull it back down. He tugged at it. It was good enough to climb up on. He turned to Melanie. "Whatever works." They shrugged and Terry started climbing up. "I'll go up first, then you follow when I get it open." He climbed up from the mirror and poked his head above the window to see how the rope was caught. It was caught…by Ace, literally.

Jack patted Ace on the back. "Nice catch, Ace." He looked at Terry and took out his knife. "Nah, too small. Send it back." With that, he cut the cord with one swift motion.

Terry started to fall, but got a grip on one of the bars. He held himself up with one hand and unlatched it with the other. He fell a little, but kept his grip. He climbed up to the open window. Jack and Ace were closer than ever, as in right in front of the window.

"Well, he's still fighting to escape. Ace, block his way out."

Ace nodded and pushed Jack back. He cracked his robotic knuckles and punched the wall above the window. Some rubble from the punch landed in front of the window, blocking it.

The dust made Terry cough and almost made him lose his grip. A rock fell on the two hinges, crushing them. The grate fell and Terry did, too. He fell the whole fourteen to the ground. He landed on the ground on his back. He shook his head and looked for Melanie. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Melanie. Melanie, where are you?" A light came from across the room. Terry, still in the cloud of dust couldn't see what it was. He saw the form of a person run out of it then peek back in.

He could faintly hear, "Terry, come on!"

The dust around him settled. He could see clearly now. It was Melanie. "Melanie."

"Who were you expecting? Mickey Mouse? Come on. I found a door out of here."

He walked to the door. "Where does it go? Maybe King and Queen are waiting for us to go out there."

"Most unlikely. All I know is that there's a well-lit hall with a burnt-out EXIT sign above the door I found. Let's go." They ran through the hall, jumped multiple flights of stairs skipping three and four steps at a time. Finally, they found a door.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

King was tapping his foot on the cold, hard cement. Queen was next to him. "Honey, why do we have to stand here? They'll never find the door to get out."

"They'll come through this door for sure. _When_ is the information we don't have."

"But, do I have to stand this close to the door? If it swing open, I'll get--" The door opened right in front of him and knocked him on the ground. Confused, he didn't know what to do.

Terry ran out smiling. "We made it!" He saw Queen. "Or not."

Queen smiled and pointed her scepter at him. "How nice of you join us."

"Um, right." Terry ran at Queen and punched her in the jaw. She was knocked over. In surprise, she let go of the wand, causing the bulb to break. Terry shook his hand. "The suit must have blocked some of that pain. Come on. To the Batcave!" Melanie gave him a look like he was insane. "I always wanted to say that." He ran to the street while Melanie ran to the front door. "Melanie, what are you doing?"

"Getting a ride." She ran through the door (after opening it). Terry didn't know exactly what she was doing, but followed. They ran back up to the room. "Here we go again."

Terry tried the doorknob. "Only this time, we just walk in." He let Melanie in who went straight to Jack's room. She ran to the bed and pulled two flying cards out from under it. One was heavier than the other. "Jack's and Ace's cards?"

"Yep. Let's go." She activated the cards and got on one. "Take Ace's. The controls are simple, lean in the direction you want to go."

Terry jumped on. "Easier said than done." He moved a bit forward, but was knocked backwards and fell off. Melanie giggled. "Trying this again." He got back on and leaned forward. This time he flew right into a wall then fell off. "I have a better idea." He pushed the card to the window. He hopped on. He leaned forward, backward, turned, the whole nine yards (excuse the old phrase). "Well, got that covered. Coming?" He realized Melanie was not on the balcony. "Hey! Where'd you go?"

Terry felt a tap on his shoulder. He nearly fell of the card from surprise. It was Melanie. "Boo. I had to get something." She held up a foam paintbrush and a big bottle of black paint. "Come on. Let's get out of here before--"

"Hold it right there, Melanie. You too, Batboy." It was Jack. He popped out his knife and threw it at Terry. Terry narrowly avoided the knife and caught it. He held it by the blade and threw it back. It skimmed Jack's lower arm. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

King came running in. "What is it? What happened?"

Jack was in tears. "He ripped my suit!"

"Terry! Come on! We have to leave _now_!" Melanie pulled on Terry's shoulder.

"Hey, that was good throw! Let me savor the success--"

"Ah shut up. Look! They're coming at us!" King was on his card ready to follow. Terry remembered a little gadget he always kept with him.

He put his hand behind his ear and pulled out a tiny Batarang bomb. He threw it at King's card. It was disabled immediately. "Bomb-voyage!" He snickered at his pun.

Melanie hit her head. She thought, _Why is he still my boyfriend? He's so childish._ Before she knew it, Terry was already in front of her. "Hey! That's not fair." She thought, _Who's the childish one now?_

They made it to the Batcave in less time than it would take them to hum the Batman Beyond theme song. Bruce was asleep, as he usually was. Terry went to the shadows in the cave to get something that only Bruce and Terry knew was there. Meanwhile, Melanie was doing her own work. She was painting the top and bottom of the card with the brush and paint she swiped from the Gang's HQ.

Terry made some minor adjustments to his "project" and tested some of the circuitry. He held it up to him and was satisfied.

Melanie saw the old Batgirl costume hanging up in the tube. "Wow." She looked at Terry and saw he was busy and occupied. She opened the tube and got the costume. She examined it and got an idea. She looked at the mask with disgust and put it back on the stand. She looked at Nightwing's mask and instantly fell in love with it. She opened the tube and took the costume and mask. She discovered the wings under the shoulders. She held the two costumes in two hands and decided to pitch the Batgirl costume. She hung it up in its appropriate place. She examined the suit and put it by her card.

Terry was finished and stepped out of the shadows. Melanie got a shock when she saw him. He was in a Batman suit. But it wasn't any Batman suit because it was modified. The bat ears were metal. The suit was midnight blue instead of black and the bat emblem was bigger and a darker red. His eyes were smaller than before. His fingertips were already sharp. There was no mouth cover, only a cover of eyes, ears, nose, and forehead. It ran all the way down his neck. His wings were black as coal. And last, but not least, his belt had more gadgets than ever.

"Woah. Terry, is that you?"

"You were expecting Bruce?"

"New suit?"

"Yeah. Bruce and I were working on it for quite some time. I picked the color and mask style. You like?"

"What is there to like?" She was hoping that would be a hint for Terry to show off his new gadgets and gizmos. To her luck, he did.

"This." He held his right hand open and a bola net shot out from under his wrist. He continued by firing an electron flux ray from his left wrist. Then, he shot a solar beam from the bat emblem. He got to his belt. He threw multiple gas bombs of different types. "Sleeping gas, thermal gas, knock-out gas, paralysis gas, you name it, I got it."

"Impressive, NOT!" Melanie was impressed, but didn't want Terry to end the demonstration.

He didn't. He had one last new trick. He grabbed one of the ears and pulled it off. He turned and threw it right at Melanie. She ducked, but before it got to her, Terry pressed a button in the belt and the ear returned like a boomerang. He caught it and returned it to its place. "How about now?"

Still shaken she tried to get up. "Impressed. You can stop now."

Terry noticed black paint on Melanie's finger tips. "How'd that happen?" He pointed to her fingers.

"Oh, I was painting my card. I think the paint's dry. Want to see what I did?" She started walking to the card. Terry followed. Melanie went behind the card and held it up so the spade was right side up, only it wasn't a spade any more. Melanie had added bat's wings to the sides of the spade. "You like?"

Terry was about to talk when a deep voice interrupted. "No, I don't."

Terry turned around to see Bruce standing there. He was definitely ticked off. "Bruce. You're awake."

"And you're in the new suit. Does it fit you well?"

"Just like the other one, only better."

Bruce was glad one thing was right in the cave. "Melanie, I said no more bats in the belfry." Melanie was gone. "Melanie?"

Her voice came from the shadow. "I know, but I couldn't resist." She stepped out of the shadows wearing the Nightwing suit.

Terry looked at Melanie. "Melanie? You look so schway in that suit." Bruce glared at Terry. "Too bad you have to take it off and wipe the paint from the card." Bruce nodded in approval.

"Catch me if you can." She stuck her tongue out at Terry as she jumped on her card.

Terry walked to the Batmobile and climbed in. "This is gonna be easy." He activated all of the systems and went after Melanie. He caught up to her in seconds and went ahead of her. He blocked the way out with the Batmobile, opened the cockpit and stood up. "Nice try, Melanie." He took a small sphere from his belt and threw it at the card. The card's systems were shut off and Melanie jumped off before the card crashed into the floor. "I can't let you go."

"Why not?" Melanie put her hands on her hips.

"Because." He looked around and continued in a whisper. "Because Bruce has been thinking about paying me for every time I suit up. Letting you go could end that idea. Okay?"

"Um, sure whatever you say."

"Bruce!" Bruce came over. "Can Melanie stay in a room for a while?"

"Sure." He turned to Melanie. "I charge extra for meals I have to cook."

Melanie didn't like that idea. "What? You're not serious, are you?"

"No."

Terry got back in the cockpit and flew out. He looked at his control panel and radar. The tracking devices he slipped onto the entire Gang and most of the other villains were responding in force. "Looks like it's a hot one in the cold town, tonight. Let's see. There's Spellbinder, Shriek, Watt, Blight, Jokers. Woah, time for a test drive of the new suit. Wait, where's the Gang? Oh well." He set auto-pilot to go to the closest blip. The car swerved to the left and sped to the Jokers. He dropped out of the car and tackled the slowest one.

The leader was the first to turn. "Hey! Who's _this_ guy? Hey, it's a bit early for Holloween."

Terry smirked. "Speak for yourself." He threw some paralysis gas bombs at the group. They all fell over, unable to move. "Well, that was too easy. On to the next target."

He didn't have to go anywhere. Blight threw a radioactive fireball at Terry. It hit him in the back, but didn't do any damage. Terry turned around to face Blight and smiled. Blight was surprised. "What? That should have knocked him on the ground and weakened him severely!" He made a bigger, stronger, hotter fireball. He threw it at Terry. It hit him dead center in the chest, but it did no damage. It only pushed him back two centimeters.

"My turn." Terry shot an electric beam from his left wrist. It hit Blight in the face. Blight tried to run, but fell on his stomach. Terry took the opportunity to slip on some bat-cuffs. "They look good on you."

"Mph," was Blight's only response. Terry activated the new police tracer on the cuffs so the police could locate the disabled lunatic.

"Two down, too many to go." He looked at the radar part in his view. "Hey, Watt's gone. Must have already been caught." He heard a sound behind him again. He turned to find nothing. He looked up and saw Spellbinder dropping from a branch onto Terry.

He succeeded and knocked Terry to the ground. "All my life, I've wanted to do this, and now I have. I can die a happy man."

"Bruce, I could use a little help here." He heard nothing from the Batcave. "Bruce?" He only heard muffled noises.

"So, the brains of the brawn is called 'Bruce', eh?"

Another voice came from the west, to the left of Spellbinder's position. It's was a female's voice. "Yeah, but there are three parts to the operation, the third being rescue team." It was Melanie in her Batsuit.

Terry saw her and was filled with dread. "Oh no."

Spellbinder didn't get off Terry. "And, uh, who might you be?"

"They call me… uh, Batgirl." She winced at the lack of creativity.

Spellbinder eased off Terry a smidge. "And who, might I ask, is going to rescue the rescue team?" He punched her with his now free hand.

"Who says I need a rescue team."

Terry took advantage of the release. "Yeah, who?" He pushed Spellbinder off him and threw a punch.

Spellbinder avoided, but unwillingly went into the path of Melanie's swinging fist. She hit him in the back. He fell and was knocked unconscious. 

"Melanie, you do know I can kill you for this?"

"What?! I just saved your butt! And a cute butt at that." She shifted her vision down to his rear. Terry turned around uncomfortably.

"Look, I don't have time for your little gimmicks. Go back to the cave, change back to civilian clothes, and find a job and home. Okay?" There was no response from his girlfriend and wannabe-partner. "Okay?!"

"This is comfortable," she whined.

Another voice came from seemingly nowhere. "Better keep her, Bat-geek. You'll need all the help you can get."

Another voice came from the same direction as the last. "Jack, what have I told you about using his real name?"

Terry shook his head. "King, Jack, have your IQ's drastically decreased since you've been in Arkham? If they have, let me take you there so you can regain it." Melanie laughed at the little joke eve though it wasn't the least bit funny. Terry shot two bola nets and trapped both the royal idiots. He turned to find Queen and Ace running at them. Ace was in front of Queen. When Ace threw a punch, Terry blocked with his left hand and punched him in the face. Ace was forced back and landed on the running Queen.

Terry was hit in his back. Melanie came running to him as he fell. She saw who hit him. "Jack, how did you get out?"

"Easy. I popped my knife out and cut the net." She ran to him, jumped and kicked him in the mouth. "Ah! My tooth!" He looked down at his suit. "AH! Blood with white! I'm bleeding an unfashionable color! If I had known I'd be kicked in the mouth, I would have worn black. That way the blood wouldn't show."

"Shove it, Jerck." She punched him in the jaw before he could correct her. She pressed the remote device on her belt and her card came flying to her. She picked up Terry and put him on the card. Then, she jumped on and flew away to the cave.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Terry woke up to see Melanie undressing in the shadows and Bruce tied up in his chair. "Okay, what's going on here?"

Melanie was in her normal clothes and stepped out of the shadows. She responded in her most innocent voice. "What do you mean?"

"Mmph mph, MNPH!" Terry turned to Bruce who was trying to say, "Kill her, NOW!"

Terry jumped up and ran to Bruce. He tried to untie him but found they were tied too tight. He looked at Melanie, who's only response was "Oops."

Terry got his suit and picked out a blade. He cut the rope, twine, cord, and wire used to bind Bruce. As soon as Bruce was released, or more like unleashed, we almost strangled Melanie. He didn't because he had his cane tripping him up.

Terry pushed him back. "Allow me." He made sure Bruce stopped completely and lunged at Melanie. She tried to avoid, but wasn't quick enough. She was tackled by her pursuer and fell…laughing. "Okay, what happened here?"

Still laughing she tried to talk. "I-I-I had to do it. You don't actually think he would have _let_ me out of here dressed in the costume, do you?" She was lost in laughter.

"What's so funny?!"

Bruce cracked a smile. "It looks like we have a new partner in crime, so to speak."

Terry looked back and forth between the two laughing characters. He could hold back and started laughing along with them.

****

The End

Well, that's it. Sorry about the ending, I was rushed to close it and I didn't want a lengthy ending. Speaking of lengthy, I know the story was long, but thanks for bearing with it.

Please review. Flames are accepted. Good comments are welcomed. Thanks again.

Dave Lister

   [1]: mailto:Timetogo33@hotmail.com



End file.
